


oh wow camping

by UnidentifiedFroggy



Series: oh wow camping [1]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Camping, Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Lesbian Character, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Gay Disaster Amity Blight, Implied Relationships, Marshmallows, Not Good, One Shot, Post-Episode: s01e19 Young Blood Old Souls, Snow, but maybe alright?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:48:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28770330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnidentifiedFroggy/pseuds/UnidentifiedFroggy
Summary: I can't write good but I'm trying to get better so here's my first attempt at writing good dialogue, good fluff and getting into Luz and Amity's characters. I hope you enjoy!
Relationships: Amity Blight & Edric Blight & Emira Blight, Amity Blight & Luz Noceda & Willow Park & Gus Porter, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Boscha/Willow Park
Series: oh wow camping [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2111727
Comments: 3
Kudos: 93





	oh wow camping

The air temperature is the first thing Amity notices when they arrive, the brisk wind making her shiver despite the several layers of warm clothing she’s got on. Despite her oftentimes chilly demeanour, Amity has never enjoyed the cold, always preferring the warm sun and long days of the summertime to the thick layers of snow and ice that come with Winter in the Boiling Isles. However, recently she’s become more amenable to spending time away from her magical heater in the cold seasons (for reasons that have absolutely nothing to do with Luz’s preference for Winter), and thus her siblings were able to convince her to come along on this ridiculous trip, a decision she’s already regretted.

However, thoughts of sibling hatred and shivers dissipate the moment she sees her crush, the human helping Gus set up a ‘tent’, the illusion mage fascinated by this odd invention from the human realm. Amity doesn’t understand, why go to the trouble of setting up some intuitively designed canvas when you could just create a shelter from magic, but she supposes Luz has her peculiarities. She doesn’t realise she’s spaced out watching the object of her affections until Willow puts a hand on her shoulder and she falls over, tumbling into the cold snow.

Without even looking she can tell Willow is holding in a laugh as she numbly lies face down in the snow. Everything is quiet for a few seconds before she feels a warm arm pulling her up and out of the icy cold. Amity looks up to see her savior, and her disappointment is immeasurable when it isn’t Luz, who seems to have not noticed the incident at all (Titan bless her clueless soul), but Edric who helps her up. He must be able to see it on her face, leaving Amity wondering if she’s really that obvious, because he bursts out into laughter the moment she’s back on her feet. She sends a death glare his way and he shuts up, but the same look doesn’t seem to work on Willow, who has failed in stifling her laughs. Face red, Amity skulks off towards Luz, who has a sympathetic look on her face.

“What was that all about?” she queries in a tone that makes Amity think this isn’t exactly unfamiliar territory for the human.  
“It’s nothing, haha. I spaced out and got a fright when Willow came up to me,”  
“Haha, I’ve been there. Anyways, wanna help me get this set up?” the look in Luz’s eyes basically means Amity can’t refuse, so she agrees  
“Okay, sure, yeah, let’s do this” she stammers out, and she is almost certain her ears are bright red right now.  
Luz, oblivious as ever, smiles widely and looks back at her strange human camping device. It’s a grotesque, enormous thing, perhaps more terrifying than any demon Amity has seen in her fourteen and a half years of life on the Boiling Isles. And Luz is going to sleep in it? She wants more than anything to just magic up a shelter and be done with it, but she grits her teeth and moves to help Luz.

Half an hour later, they have somehow made negative progress on the tent and Amity is regretting her life choices. Luz has gone inside the belly of the beast, attempting to untangle the labyrinthine structure from the inside, and if it was anyone other than the human in there Amity would have left them for dead by now. The others have already set up their shelters and moved in their bags, and Willow is looking smugly at the Blight heir, and mouths “whipped”. Despite herself, Amity sticks out her tongue, and turns around to see that Luz has maneuvered out of the tent.  
“Okay, this may not have been the best of ideas”  
“You don’t say” Amity deadpans “we could always just magic up a tent”  
“..we’ve been doing this for the last half an hour and we could have just used magic? Why didn’t you say so?”  
“Uh” a blush begins to make its way across Amity's face "..I thought you wanted to"  
"Are you kidding me? That's very nice of you, but tents are the worst part of camping. I hate tents!" the human exclaims. Gus pouts and Willow chuckles. Amity wants to melt into the ground, and she knows she bears a striking resemblance to a tomato at the moment.

Several hours later, the group of 6 is sitting by the magically induced fire, chatting amiably, when Luz pulls out her secret weapon. The human girl dives into her suitcase while the five witches look on as she pulls out a bag of strange pink objects, which is met with a mix of curiosity and disgust. Luz pulls out a stick, shoves one of the pink things on it, then holds it over the fire.  
“Uh, Luz, what in Titan are you doing?” she finally asks, unable to keep watching any longer.  
“Oh, I forgot they didn’t have marshmallows on the Boiling Isles. Here, try this” she says while offering Amity the pink thing, which is now charred and beginning to melt. She gulps. It does not look appetising in the slightest, but, as Willow would say, Amity is ‘whipped’, so she takes the stick from Luz anyways, and the grin that breaks out on the human’s face is totally worth it.

Amity looks the ‘marshmallow’ up and down, and after a good five seconds she decides to just go for it, shoving the whole thing in her mouth in one go, before rapidly pulling the stick out (she’s safety cautious, okay). The charred object is warm, so it doesn’t sit on her tongue for long before she bites down, and to her complete surprise it’s incredibly tasty. It’s gooey and sweet and the burnt outside is the best part. She looks at Luz.  
“Can I have another one?” she asks, and the human fishes out another stick before handing Amity another marshmallow. By this point the others have grown a bit more amenable to trying out this strange human tradition, and ten minutes later the group is significantly more full and the packet of marshmallows is empty.

One by one, the group retires. Gus calls it a night first, retiring into his tent a mere ten minutes after the marshmallows.  
“I have to sleep well for an exciting day of camping tomorrow, human style” he claims (inciting laughter from Luz and the twins) before returning to his tent. Edric and Emira head to bed fifteen or so minutes later, citing the flying here as an excuse for their drowsiness, and shortly after there, Willow returns to her tent with a smug expression that makes Amity want to strangle her, leaving the witchling alone with Luz.  
“So…” Luz begins the conversation, drumming her fingers on her knees “How have you been recently? Haven’t seen you around much, seeing as I haven’t been at school”  
“I’ve been alright, I guess, y’know, haha” she replies feebly, unable to contain the blush that smugly makes it way along her cheeks (can a blush be smug? Amity thinks this one certainly can. It’s almost as if everyone in the Boiling Isles knows about her crush but Luz).  
"Made any advances on your crush?" Luz asks innocently, and Amity's face flushes red, going full tomato mode. Luz chuckles.  
"Got it bad, huh"  
"You don't say" Amity grits her teeth and restrains her urge to punch Luz  
"Will you tell me who it is?"  
"..." Amity fumes and if she didn't know otherwise she'd think Luz was pranking her.  
"Please?" the human does 'puppy eyes' and Amity can't resist, her ears going a bright red  
"Fine, I'll tell you, but you have to guess first"  
"Is it Willow?" Luz asks and Amity makes a face of disgust. Willow is like a sister to her. "You are the dumbest person I have ever met" she quips. Wow, she loves this girl, and in the moment, by the blazing fire in the freezing snow, Amity Blight's fears melt away and she kisses Luz Noceda.

It obviously takes the human by surprise, but Luz has always been good at rolling with the punches. Soon enough she's reciprocating the kiss, and it's only after a passionate thirty seconds that they break away, both blushing heavily.  
"Is that the first time you've done this?" she asks  
"Yes, but I've had an.. education via fanfiction" Luz says quietly, a rare blush dancing across her face  
"We should do that more often" Amity says, still bright red. Luz chuckles.  
"Does this mean you're my girlfriend now?" she asks, and Amity kisses her again. The two are too engrossed in their activities they don't notice Willow and Emira watching from the sidelines.  
"Told you they'd get together today." the plant witch murmurs, and the illusionist begrudgingly gives her a handful of snails, before chuckling lightly.  
"Not like you're any better around Boscha," she quips, and retreats back to her tent, leaving Willow red-faced and alone to watch Luz and Amity kiss for the fourth time before retiring herself, giving the two lovebirds some peace and quiet.

The next morning, Amity wakes up by the fire with her head in Luz's lap. She's cold, but she doesn't mind, not when she's got a girlfriend to cuddle. She silently mouths it. The young witch likes the way it sounds, and gives a silent chuckle when she hears Luz snore. She almost doesn't notice Emira sit down on the camping chair across from her.  
"So, when can we expect nieces and nephews?"


End file.
